Gizmodragon90's Upcoming Naruto stories
by GizmoDragon90
Summary: Upcoming list of all Naruto stories that have been in my mind since my long Hiatus except for the first chapter each chapter is a summary and teasers of what to expect in the new storys. First chapter is a AN explanation. more will expect soon.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings from the Dragon90 himself.

Now first I want to start off by apologizing to everyone for the long non proclaimed Hiatus from all my work, I know many of you will think 'ahh nothing but excuses, excuses, excuses' well to be honest yes they were but they were excuses due to events that were out of my control this year and last time since I posted my story. To make this short I will list my reason

My father after two years of diagnosing has been confirmed with CIDP (Chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy) a disease that is like MS and more than half my time is spent having to help take care of him since he has no feeling in his arms or his legs.

College: since I am close to finishing with two courses left I have been trying to make sure I finish till Dec. of 2014 since that is my time limit in my scholarship

My Laptop: 6 months ago I was working on almost finishing the second chapter of my Harry Potter story and before I knew it my Laptop physically started to smoke and after trying to find someone with computer repair skills thanks some friends of mine. I found out that my computer was hacked and the person dumped viruses so bad it overheated and cause my system to fry and destroyed all my work (It was like my friends Xbox 360 RR of death all over again) so after finally saving enough money I was able to find a good laptop for a good deal and was able to load everything I needed and was super lucky to find my F Drive that had all my saved work in case of emergencies.

Trying a new business: 6 weeks ago the church I have worked for since I was sixteen decided I was not a full time member and was not needed decided to terminate my contract and released me, thanks to them it was been tough trying to find a job and could not for a while, but thanks to some advice I got from a friend who goes storage auctioning thought my not get into the my Ebay business. So I have been working on setting up my office to opening it up.

Now that you know my reasons. I am first start off by mentioning since I have been reading the Naruto mangas which by the way there are a couple of OMG and are you shitting me moments especially with Obito, Madara and with Sasuke that I better stop here or go into a big rant on, but besacuse of those and with some mistakes that I will admit...I screwed up on I am going to go back and fix some mistakes on the Stormcaller and on my Red Storm stories.

The next deal is I have gotten really hooked on Fairy Tail as of late (Some things in there are funny as shit that I can't help but laugh on) so I have been planning on making some xover stories with Naruto and Fairy Tail, and one that will be a triple xover with Naruto, Bleach and Fairy Tail but more on that later

Now while this is not a story this is a Dragon's Preview page that will act as my Trailers for upcoming stories that will have full summary of what to expect later on. Whether you love them or hate them it is your choice. If you have any questions, comments, rates, or anything except when is the next story is out (look at my notes in the beginning, there's your answer) or any ideas of what you want let me know.

Btw the next chapter is the first that I can't stop thinking about.


	2. Dragon story1 3 warriors, 3 worlds

**Hello everyone The Dragon90 here and would like to thank everyone who decided to give this a chance and get ready for the preview for the first upcoming story that I could not get out of my head during my hiatus. Also know that one of the things about this story page is that during the production of these trailers is that if you like this story enough that you want me to produce it right away then if you give me enough reviews or messages to do it then I will produce the first and second chapter of that story. I will also admit I got the concept idea from FantaEGott's Three people from three worlds, except this story does not involve the one piece world, and not a crack fic. All right then that's enough of that now let's get this show on the road.**

**Story 1: Naruto/Bleach/Fairy Tail Crossover**

**Three Guardians, Three worlds, One Destiny **

(Unkown location)

"I see you are now awake Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked upon the woman with an intrigued look "who are you miss…?"

Smirking at him "I have gone by many names but for you, you can call me Kami."

He looks upon Kami what he calls his Shinobi face "Ok where we are? Or whats going on here?"

Kami also adopted a serious look "you are in a pocket dimension of my creation it acts as a limbo between life and death. As for what is going on, what was the last thing you remembered?"

Looking to Kami he gathered his thoughts "What I remembered was defeating Madara, and resealing the Juubi's power within me but what I did was I separated the first to eight tail beasts power from themselves and set them free and Kurama wanted to stay with me and used him to help contain all that power making instead of a nine tail fox, it made him a ten tail fox." Stopping himself to think for a moment describing.

Seeing that part taken care and now moving on to what she wanted Naruto here for "Now Naruto the reason you are here is a little tough to describe, for you see while you were not meant to die when you did, but at the same time your time in your world has come to an end."

Naruto saw quick flash of light that soon turned into a another person drop on the ground. After regaining his sight Naruto looked to the other person that landed.

The man judging his height would be 5'9" spiky orange hair down to his neck, peach color tan skin, black and white straps around his neck, he was wearing a black Kimono top with a white kosode underneath and a black hakama hold together by a white obi sash. On his feet were white socks with waraji sandals.

In the strangers hands where two black swords, but they were both different sizes one was short like ninjato but the handle was built in and the other was long blade that was the length of a katana but the size was of a broadsword.

And just like Naruto the strangers eyes snapped open showing the eye colors to be cinnamon brown, as he got he looked alert to seeing both Naruto and Kami, but from the looks of it it seemed he was looking for someone and he was still in battle mode.

Kami spoke "Calm down Ichigo Kurosaki."

Seeing the calming environment Kami continued "Now first let introduce myself I am Kami and this here" holding her hand out "is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto meet Ichigo Kurosaki." Turning to Naruto, Ichigo held out his hand to shake and Naruto takes it and both smiled to each other "Nice hair." Naruto commented while Ichigo smirked "Back at you."

After watching Naruto and Ichigo introducing each other Kami continued "Now Ichigo what do you remember before waking up here?"

Thinking how to explain it Ichigo then looked back up "The last thing I remembered Kami-sama was leaving the Spirit King Palace and returning to the Soul Society to fighting the group known as Wandenreich, as I fought through wave after wave and decimated enough to give my comrades a fighting chance to turn the tide. That was until the leader known as Ywach showed up and I was forced into battle with him." Looking up and saw a calm expression on the goddess and an understanding look on the blonde.

"Ichigo like I told Naruto your time to die is not yet, but again like with Naruto…was has come to an end is your time in your world."

Seeing a mix of shock, confusion and possible anger on his face Kami decided to stop it from coming by mentioning the same thing she said to Naruto about how peace is made in that world and that if Ichigo were to return to that world that another war could be made and one that could be worse and be a fight over controlling Ichigo and his power.

But for Ichigo just like Naruto decided to accept it, besides as long as those he cares for are safe he will see them again someday.

Seeing Ichigo accepting his ordeal the goddess decided to finally get down to business before anything decides to interrupt her again "Thank you for understanding Ichigo, but just know what I am going to talk about will be worth it for you, both of you." Gaining both warriors attention she carried on

"For you see while I said your time in your worlds are over your lives are not, for I am going to bring you two back to life for a request I want you to do for me."

Raising an eyebrow at that Naruto seemed to get what she was saying "You mean you want us to be brought back to life in a new world, just to do a mission for you?"

Smiling at Naruto Kami nodded "That's right Naruto, but not just any mission. This mission is one for my 'child of prophecy' like you Naruto." Hearing that got Naruto attention right away.

Ichigo hearing this decided to speak "Say we take this mission Kami-sama, what is it you want us to do?"

Hearing the logic in his question she spoke up "what this mission will be, is that you will travel to this world called Fiora, a country where instead of Charka or Reishi this world possess energy call Eternano energy particles that compose on the body that helps create magic, and that helps to create mages which is what you two will become when you enter this world."

"Now the mission is this. All I want you boys to do and help protect and guide my chosen warrior of this world and make sure to help him defeat this evil's power that these dark wizards are trying to unleash. I am afraid to admit but I fear that if this evil is not stopped the darkness could spread to other worlds and influence the evil of those worlds and destroy balance of this reality. But with both your help you can help your fellow warrior save this world."

Understanding the mission they just had one question at the same time "Who is this fellow warrior?"

Smiling at them with a snap of her fingers she said "His name is…"

(Unknown forest of Fiore)

"(Yawnnn) boy I should take a break I have been walking for hours, and it's the middle of the afternoon, what do you think Happy?" said a young man looking at a blue cat with wings that floating next to him.

Raising his paw the cat Happy looks at nod to the boy "Aye Natsu I think we should after all we did leave early this morning when we asked the master to leave for this Training trip, why don't we relax and go find a lake to go find some fish." Drooling at the thought of eating some fish.

Smirking at his feline friend Natsu looked at him "We'll see Happy, we'll see." Suddenly looking at the sky Natsu saw two orbs in sky that looked to be going down like meteors crashing down to earth. And from the looks of it not too far from where they were.

"W-What? What is that Natsu, what are those?" Happy with a worried look not knowing what was going on.

Having a serious look on his face, then suddenly ran towards the soon to be crash site "I don't know Happy but whatever it is I know one thing, something big is about to happen for us."

**There it is the first idea of one of my stories in the future, I already have chapter 1 done and that contains all the info and scenes that have been taken of this page to make it into a teaser, now if you guys want me to work on this story I can have this and chapter two done and that will show the introduction of the three warriors and the start of a pre cannon arc I will call "The Heroes Training Trip". **

**Now if anyone has any questions or comments please message, review and remember if there are things you do not fully understand just remember this is a preview trailer it gives you an idea of what it is like. If you want more message me to upload the chapter to read it all.**

**Now guys stay tuned for the next chapter for this will be a Naruto/One Piece Xover with elements of Arrow/Assassins Creed IV.**

**This is Gizmodragon90 Signing out**


End file.
